Transformers: Hunted
Transformers: '''Hunted '''is a Transformers Reboot created by UPgraded Studios about a young bully victim named Carly who is forced to become Humanities only hope against the evil forces of the Decepticons when her "Lucky Charm Rock" turns out to be the Allspark. The story begins with most of the events of the first Transformers Cartoon, which unfolds differently than the original series however. Relevant Characters Autobots *LEADERS **Optimus Prime Voiced by Peter Cullen **Zeta Prime Voiced by Troy Baker *SOLDIERS **Ironhide (Sergeant Major) Voiced by Jess Harnell **Bumblebee (Master Gunnery Sergeant) Voiced by Dan Gilvezan **Ratchet (Master Gunnery Sergeant) Voiced by Fred Tatasciore **Perceptor (Master Gunnery Sergeant) Voiced by Corey Burton **Jazz (First Sergeant) Voiced by Troy Baker **Brawn ( First Sergeant) Voiced by Troy Baker **Warpath (First Sergeant) Voiced by Jamieson Price **Crosshairs (Master Sergeant) Voiced by John DiMaggio **Hound (Gunnery Sergeant) Voiced by John Goodman **Prowl (Gunnery Sergeant) Voiced by Michael Bell **Sideswipe (Gunnery Sergeant) Voiced by Tara Strong **Sunstreaker (Gunnery Sergeant) Voiced by Corey Burton **Wheeljack (Gunnery Sergeant) Voiced by Fred Tatasciore *AIR FIGHTER **Jetfire (Command Chief Master Sergeant) Voiced by Troy Baker **Silverbolt (Cheif Master Sergeant) Voiced by Patrick Seitz **Air Raid (Cheif Master Sergeant) Voiced by Liam O'Brian **Fireflight (Senior Master Sergeant) Voiced by Corey Burton d **Barrel Roll (Senior Master Sergeant) Voiced by Rinko Kikuchi **Skydive (Senior Master Sergeant) Voiced by Jess Harnell **Slingshot (Master Sergeant) Voiced by Joseph Silva Decepticons *LEADER **Megatron Voiced by Fred Tatasciore *SOLDIERS **Soundwave (Experienced Executioner) (Rank 9 Executioner) Voiced by Joseph Silva **Barricade (Master Bomber) (Rank 8 Bomber) Voiced by Steve Blum **Brawl (Minor Bomber) (Rank 5 Bomber) Voiced by Nolan North **Onslaught (Senior Slayer) (Rank 9 Slayer) Voiced by Travis Willingham **Breakdown (Senior Slayer) (Rank 9 Slayer) Voiced by Crispin Freeman **Sideways (Significant Beheader) (Rank 4 Beheader) NO VOICE *AIR FIGHTER **Starscream (Air Commander) Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson **Skywarp (General) Voiced by Richard Epcar **Thundercracker (General) Voiced by Graham McTavish **Slipstream (Major General) Voiced by Cherami Leigh **Dirge (Brigadier General) Voiced by Charlie Adler d **Ramjet (Brigadier General) Voiced by Tom Kenny **Thruster (Colonel) Voiced by Tom Kenny *CONSTRUCTICON **Mixmaster (Professional Executioner) (Rank 8 Executioner) Voiced by Jess Harnell **Bonecrusher (Senior Beheader) (Rank 10 Beheader) Voiced by NO VOICE **Scrapper (Senior Slayer) (Rank 9 Slayer) Voiced by NO VOICE **Long Haul (Senior Slayer) (Rank 9 Slayer) Voiced by Fred Tatasciore **Scavenger (Expert Slayer) (Rank 8 Slayer) Voiced by Joseph Silva **Hook (Skillful Bomber) (Rank 6 Bomber) Voiced by Troy Baker **Gravedigger (Subsidiary Executioner) (Rank 3 Executioner) Voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson *DINOBOTS **Grimlock Voiced by Gregg Berger **Slag Voiced by Travis Willingham **Sludge Voiced by Frank Welker **Snarl Voiced by Hal Ryle **Swoop Voiced by Michael Bell **Spike Voiced by Charlie Adler SISTERS **Elita-1 Voiced by Grey DeLisle **Arcee Voiced by Kari Wahlgren **Chromia Voiced by Laura Bailey **Twilight Voiced by Tara Strong **Moondancer Voiced by Cree Summer **Twinkleshine Voiced by Andrea Libman Chapters Season 1 Episodes *The Ark *65 Million Years Ago *First Car *Attack at the Oil Rig *Alien Friends *Sherman Dam *The Ruby Crystal Mines of Burma *Agreement *Captured and Retrieved *The Humans Right Back *Battle at The Ark *65 Million Years Today *Earth's Destruction *A Plauge of Insecticons *Heavy Metal War Season 2 Episodes *Autobot X *Shattered Glass *Enter The Nightbird *Double Your Pleasure *The Insecticon Syndrome *Dinobot Island *Megatron Island *Goodbye Autobots *Exiled *Attack at The Airport *The Golden Lagoon *Space Bridge *Child's Play *Quest for Survival *Brobdingnag Season 3 Episodes *Cybertron *The Key to Vector Sigma *War Dawn (This Chapter Leads to Transformers: Hunted on Cybertron) **The Following Episodes Occur After Hunted on Cybertron Season 4 Episodes *Lockdown *Oh Boy, Kill 'em all!!! *Raid: Autobot City *Optimus Prime *Galvatron *Goldbug *Summarily Executed *Right Hand Man *Starscream Prime *Acceptence *Raiding Cybertron *Battle above Cybertron *The Executioner's Execution *The Return of Optimus Prime *Galvatron's doom *'Till all are One Synopsis The Ark Megatron called Shockwave into his room to discuss an important assignment with him. It was about Shockwave becoming the leader of the Decepticons on Cybertron while himself and 80% of the other Decepticons would battle the Autobots among the Stars, during the middle of their conversation, Starscream blew open the door and told Megatron that the Autobots were leaving the Solar System. Megatron was angered that they were just now finding out about it, Starscream claims that he was tending to the injured, but Megatron punished him anyways. Megatron ordered Soundwave to activate the Weapons and break in the Autobot ship, which was exactly what he did. He brought along 49 other Decepticons and busted through the Ship, immediately thereafter, they began executing Autobots. After about a minute, the Autobots achieved their first kill when Ratchet shot a decepticon named Pursuer in the head. The Decepticons fought back by attempting to kill Ratchet, but Jazz erased the culprits by spearing them through the chest. Suddenly, Bumblebee fired a Rocket Launcher and killed 18 decepticons. Megatron, angered by this, walked to the Ark and activated a bomb. He put the bomb on Optimus, but Optimus retaliated to his actions and took the bomb and stuffed it in his face, then he threw him out of the ship. Megatron was decapitated by a spike that formed in the metal of Bumblebee's crater and his head and detached body flew to the Nemesis and exploded. The blast knocked the Ark and everyone in it through the time rip. The Ark was instantly teleported to Earth's atmosphere and landed on the continent of Pangea, and killed all the Dinosaurs. 65 Million Years Ago Carly woke up and was glad it was Saturday morning, not because she was able to play games all day, but because she had some free-time to study. She remembered about her "easy 100 project" her Science teacher assigned her, which was to find a rock you found very interesting and write a 1 page essay about why it was important. But, when she started searching for rocks, she couldn't find a rock with any amount of significance to then. Right when she was going to give up, the only identified piece of the Allspark landed in her front yard. She wrote an essay about it and sent it to her teacher, she got a 100 and was able to keep the rock 5 Years Later, August 1st, 2018 ..TBA Trivia *Almost all Character designs are based off their G1 Counterparts. *5 Main Autobots die while 7 Main Decepticons die *Also take note that the characters listed are Main, so characters who will appear like Trailbreaker and Red Alert (who are side characters) aren't listed. Category:Fan Fiction